


Gone

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: A short poem about loss.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I just poured out in about half an hour. It’s about the death of someone close to me, which happened a few weeks ago.  
> Let me know what you think and if you’re confused or have questions.

You are not here  
And it’s not that you should feel guilty for it  
Just that I have to keep saying it so I don’t forget  
If I stop reminding myself it hits me all at once  
After a day  
A week  
And the built up force of it knocks me to the ground

You are not here  
And sometimes just that thought makes me feel like I’m not either  
I feel like the entire world should have fallen off its axis  
But everything spins on  
Time crunches down and breaks apart  
Call it perspective  
Or depression  
But nothing seems to matter

You are not here  
Which is strange because 3 weeks ago you were  
And now I can’t remember your middle name  
Or if you believed in God  
But I have these permanent facts  
Like your favorite cereal  
And favorite candy  
And creatinine and oxygen and blood pressure  
Your exact diagnosis  
And the names of your doctors

You are gone  
And watching you go wasn’t easy  
And I’m not saying you should have stayed  
But I have this irreparable hole  
You were so brilliant  
And loved me so much  
Just putting it in the past tense is painful  
And I’m waiting for it to feel okay again  
And it just doesn’t  
I don’t think it can

You can never be here again  
And I’ll never stop wishing you could  
And I feel that  
Physically  
Every single second of every single day  
And twice on Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think, and ask me anything you want.


End file.
